A Christmas Treat For You
by SweetIchigoDaisuki
Summary: Misaki finally brought Usui back. However, his fiancee isn't going to let things rest so easily... When Misaki gets unsure of her feelings towards Anne and Usui's relationship, will Anne succeed in breaking them apart? A Christmas Special Usui x Misaki fanfic! ***SPOILERS UP TO KWMS CHAPTER 77***
1. Chapter 1

Special: A Christmas Treat For You; a sweet KWMS after story that'll make you melt  
  
**So! Christmas is less than a month away now, isn't it? This is a Christmas present from me! :D**

_*Please note that this is in no way associated with KWMS. This is purely a fanfic by me and nothing more. Please pardon if I made any grammatical error since this is written on my mobile!*_

**Part 1: Happiness is short-lived**_**  
**_

"Good morning, President!" greeted Yukimura. "... Morning, Yukimura," Ayuzawa Misaki replied with a forceful smile. This is the final term for her as a 3rd year, plainly meaning she's graduating soon. Who knew going to find Usui and bringing him back would take such a long time? But at long last here he is, back at Seika, next to her...

"Pres, what's with that look?" Suddenly, Usui was standing infront of her, staring at her grim expression. "What the..." the shocked Misaki stumbled back and almost fell. "Woah there," Usui caught her just before she fell. "Care to share what's on your mind?" Before they attracted any more attention than they already did, Misaki dragged Usui to the Student Council Room. "Ayuzawa?" Usui's voice was filled with concern. "... No, it's nothing. Usui, was it really the right thing to do? I mean..." Usui smiled, pulling Misaki to him. "I'm really happy you went to find me, Ayuzawa." She cuddled close to him, seeking warmth. "Mmm..." was the only thing she could reply. She couldn't let anyone see her expression now.

"PREZ!" and suddenly the door burst open and the Secretary saw it. Them.  
"Uh, ahem... sorry to disturb you two but..." Misaki immediately pulled herself away from Usui, blushing furiously (/Д/) . "There's a ruckus by the school entrance! A huge limo is blocking the gate, and no student can enter the school!" Hearing this, Misaki charged out of the room with him, leaving Usui alone. "..." he appeared to be deep in thought. "What the...!?" for the second time that morning, she was shocked out of her voice. Her mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. All she managed was to point a shaking, questioning finger at the limo that was just about as long as ten 100 storied buildings.  
The door suddenly opened, making all the students that were in the school flinch. And... a beautiful blonde female stepped out... in Seika's school uniform!? Misaki stepped forward. "Excuse me but... who might you be?" The door to the driver's seat opened, and a man in a suit with sunglasses stood beside the girl. "She is here in search of her fiancé, Walker Takumi, whom has escaped from his wedding." Misaki shivered at that name. 'Walker, huh...' she thought (´･c ･｀ ;). 'It's weird to call Usui that after all.' That thought lasted for 5 seconds before she finally registered the whole sentence. "His... his... FIAN-" she didn't manage to say 'fiancée' since a hand, big, warm and familiar covered hers. "... It's been a while, Anne." Usui said, his cold eyes fixed on the girl. "Takumi." The way she called Usui by his first name made Misaki uncomfortable. Is it jealousy? "Ayuzawa, we need to talk."

∞∞∞∞∞

"What do you mean, you can't marry me? Takumi, we're talking about marriage here, not some game!" Anne screeched. Usui sighed. "Anne, I've told you many times..." Usui slipped his hand into Misaki's. "She's the girl I like. Gerrard has agreed to this. The terms and conditions have already been set." Misaki had a million things running in her head. 'Fiancée? Terms and conditions?'

"WHAT?" the girl's loud voice snapped her back into reality, in the Student Council Room where she and Usui was just hugging a few minutes before. "You're saying you choose HER over ME!?" She pointed an accusing finger at Misakiヾ (#`Д´)σ . "Anne. She's different. I... like her." His grip on Misaki's hand tightened. "Our marriage was not decided by us. We don't feel anything for each other. This is a chance to end it all." The blonde girl gave a look that was mixed with numerous feelings. "Give up on you? Takumi, you're really dense, aren't you? Yes, this was decided by the adults, but those years we spent together... they aren't fake, Takumi. Do you know how sad I was when I heard you left?" Usui remained silent. Misaki's eyes narrowed and she squeezed Usui's hand. 'This pain in my chest...' she was learning about another part of Usui she didn't know. From another girl's - furthermore, his fiancée's, mouth. After 5 minutes of nothingness, Anne finally opened her mouth.  
"Takumi. I shall test you. The both of you." Misaki's eyes widened. HUUUU ━━━━━━━∑(ﾟ□ﾟ*川━━━━━━━━UUHHHHHHHHHH?

∞∞∞∞∞

"Um, Usui, this..." Misaki shifted uncomfortably. "Bear with it, Ayuzawa," replied a just as uncomfortable Usui. The two are on their way to Maid Latte, just like any other day after school for Misaki's part time job. Only with 5 suspicious bodyguards behind them. They were getting weird glances from people. "Can't we get rid of them?" Misaki whispered. "That's impossible. Anne never lets anything she want slip away. Even I cannot run from her grasp." The look on Usui's face told her that he didn't want to go in depth. But calling each other by their first names? Surely that meant they had SOMETHING with each other, right? "Ayuzawa, I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know soon." Misaki gave him a look ･･･ (ﾟ＿ﾟi) ･･･'Is he reading my mind again?'

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" the manager greeted the both of them with moe flowers. "Awwww! Coming to work together, are you two? How sweet!" Misaki just smiled awkwardly as she went to change into her maid uniform, something the students of her school mustn't know... Usui managed with his usual alien expression (as Misaki calls it) and 'floated' into the kitchen to cook, something that had been happening far too frequently. "Oh?" Usui was faced with Misaki's father. "Well if it isn't my daughter's boyfriend! Here to lend me a hand again ain't ya?" He nodded and put on an apron. "So, watcha gonna tip me today?" As the two men had their little time in the kitchen, Misaki... I mean, Misa-chan was serving her 'Masters', a term used on customers that come to eat in Maid Latte. Throughout this whole time, they tried to act as natural as possible with the bodyguards eying their every move.

Finally, the night was over. Misaki changed back to her home clothes. "See you tomorrow, manager!" She opened the back door to see 3 of the bodyguards. "Ah!" She stumbled for second time that day into Usui's arms. "Geez, Ayuzawa, what's wrong with you today?" He held her tight, making her blush. Usui turned his gaze to the 3 bodyguards infront and glared at the 2 with him earlier. "Ayuzawa," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "Are you ready?" Understanding what he meant, she nodded. "NOW!" Shocking the bodyguards with an elbow attack, the two used this opening to run away. Being abnormal humans ('if Usui even is', says Misaki) with scary running speed, they were just 20m away from Misaki's house now. "Sorry for dragging you into a mess again," Usui looked up at the sky which was brightly lit by the stars, thinking of things Misaki can never understand. "Apologizing, you perverted outer space alien? That's so unlike you… nothing has even happened yet. Or are you stating you don't have what it takes to pass her… 'test'?" Somehow his attitude is pissing her off. First, he leaves her alone. Second, she finally got him back after, like, _forever_. And now? His _fianc__é__e _comes! A girl who knows about the young Usui! The girl who calls him by his first name! And he think he's bringing, Misaki, his _current girlfriend_, into trouble? How selfish can this perverted alien get? How many obstacles have they been through already? "No, it's not that, it's just…" Usui didn't know how to tell her. He could sense her discomfort and her unease.

"You should've been honest with me in the first place, idiot Usui…! You could've just told me you had a goddamned fiancée back in Britain!" she pulled his tie, at the same time pulling him to her for a painful kiss.

"… I don't want to see your face for the time being." With that, Misaki ran to her house, leaving Usui alone in the dark. Well, not exactly alone. The bodyguards were behind him, recording everything. "…" Usui scratched his head. What is he thinking of? What is Misaki feeling at this point in time?


	2. Chapter 2END

_*Please note that this is in no way associated with KWMS. This is purely a fanfic by me and nothing more. I have not planned to split this into parts… since I didn't plan to make it so long, I uploaded Part 2 and Part 3 together since they're connected after all!*_

**Part 2: Jealous Ayuzawa**

"That's all for the meeting today. I expect _no _errors during the Christmas fair, is that clear?" Misaki gathered up the notes for the day's meeting and left the Student Council Room without another word. There was a moment of chilly silence. "T-this is the second time Pres has i-ignored Usui-san's presence… It's creepy!" Yukimura's tears of fear dripped to prove his point. The rest of the members nodded. "Usui-san, did something happen between Pres and you…? And… your fiancée?" the sharp Kanou hit the mark on his first try. Usui, leaning against the wall, had a troubled look on his face. He crushed the lollipop in his mouth into pieces, showing that he wasn't in a very good mood. "EEPPPPPPPP!" everyone ran out as soon as possible. As though he held his breath for a very long time, Usui let out a stressful sigh. He eventually got up scratching his head and left the room, leaving it dead and silent unlike usual times. Once again, what is running in the perverted alien's mind?

"Miiisaaakiiii-ccchhhaannnn!" Misaki reacted to Sakura's cheerful tone, turning around to see her and Shizuko, two of her good friends. "Lunch together?" even with what happened yesterday, seeing those innocent smiles; she couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah…" the two looked at each other, communicating using telepathy. _Misaki-chan, she… _Shizuko nodded. _Yeah, it definitely has something to do with yesterday's ruckus. _"Misaki-chan!" Misaki jumped. "Y-yeah?" she held her bento that her sister had delivered tightly. "We have something to say to you!" the two of them each grabbed one of Misaki's wrists, and dragged her to their usual eating spot. "W-what? Let gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo!" Misaki's cry of protest could be heard throughout the whole school.

"So, Misaki-chan!" the three of them sat in their usual position at their usual eating place. Sakura looked excited while you can't see any expression behind Shizuko's glasses, and Misaki with a dazed, messy look. "Y-yes…?" her voice was wobbly from being dragged. "Tell us. What's wrong with you and Usui-san? Is it related to what happened yesterday?"

_Eh_? Misaki suddenly came to a realization. _Ah… I've made these two worried yet again… _taking a deep breath, she looked up. It was so sudden that it shocked Sakura and Shizuko. "It' nothing at all!" Misaki shouted. "Well… it's nothing Usui and I can't solve, anyway!" then the image of his fiancée and him together popped in her mind again. "At least, that's what I think." She slumped, completely losing her confidence. In the past, anything that stood in her way was an obstacle that simply had to be cleared. But this is completely different. The thought that Usui will be with someone other than her drives her crazy. "I don't like that girl… what is she planning? Why does she want to test me and Usui? What does she even mean by test? Usui seems to get it… damn it, this is all so confusing!" drowning her face into her palm, Misaki heard snickering. She looked up, embarrassed that her friends were trying not to laugh out loud. "W-what's so funny!?" she was pouring her heart and soul out here! "Misaki-chan, the answer is very simple. You're jealous of Usui-san's fiancée!" Misaki spit out the Takoyaki that was in her mouth. _J-jealous!? _She coughed, spat, rubbed her mouth, and jumped up. "There's no way I'm jealous! No way!" she stomped away in an awkward position. "She's jealous, alright," Shizuko nodded after Misaki was out of sight. "Yup! That's the first time I've seen Misaki-chan like that. She really looooooooooooves Usui-san, doesn't she?" an innocent flower bloomed above Sakura's head, proving her point. "I'm sure… their relationship will turn out well!"

_Me? Jealous? No way! No no no no no no no way! That's just impossible! Me? Getting jealous over that? _

**Part 3: It was my misunderstanding?**

Misaki, having pride in herself, refused to believe she was jealous no matter what. _I'm going to find Usui! _She clenched her fist. "GO, Misaki! You can do it!" with that, she ran to Usui's class.

"Wh-!?" there were bodyguards outside the Student Council Room. It was obvious that woman was inside, and there's a chance Usui was too. "Move!" Misaki glared at them. They did not even move an inch. "Anne-sama asked us to guard the door. She is having an important conversation with Walker-sama. No one is allowed to interrupt." Hearing that, Misaki snapped. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY…?" she cracked her fingers in preparation, giving a smile that had a huge demon, 10 times of its usual size, glaring at the bodyguards. "No one is allowed to in-" before the guard had a chance to repeat that annoying sentence again, Misaki used her demon punch, sending them flying out of sight. She slammed the door open, only to see…

THOSE TWO KISSING!?

**What should've happened:**

Misaki stomping to those two with a devilish aura. "Ah, Ayuzawa, this…" Usui lets go of Anne. "YOU… PERVERTED ALIEN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" and Ayuzawa sends Usui flying too.

**What really happened:**

"A-Ayuzawa…" Usui immediately pushed the girl aside. "This…" suddenly, Usui noticed tears falling onto the ground. "What the hell… it's just one day, and you run back to your fiancée's side, huh, Usui? You're really a perverted alien… whatever… I don't care anymore. DO AS YOU LIKE!" she threw her bag at Usui, and ran out of the room, far away… where she wouldn't see Usui. "Heeeh… so this is the level of your love? How thin it is. You're better off back in Britain, aren't you, _Takumi_?" Usui gritted his teeth. _Ayuzawa…_ he paused for a few seconds, and dashed after her. "Heh… interesting, Takumi." Anne clicked her fingers, and a helicopter appeared by the window. "Follow them!" she ordered. "Yes, ma'am!" Anne hopped on and it flew away, leaving the room deadly silent once more.

_What was that? What was that? _Misaki's heart was pounding fast. She was walking on the street with her head down, not wanting to show her flustered face. _Sakura was right. I'm jealous. I'm jealous over the fiancée who knows a side of Usui that I don't._

"Ouch!"

And that ended up with a bump. "Ah, I'm sorry…" she looked up to find the President of Miyabigaoka. "T-Tora-kun!" (They kind of developed a close relationship while training Misaki to become an elegant lady.) "Ah, if it isn't the maid who…" he grinned, but then saw Misaki's pained face. It was obvious that this girl he liked had been crying. "… Is something up?" Misaki told him the whole story. He was just about to comfort her, then saw a shadow behind, and looked up. It was Usui. "… Walker Takumi. Are you the cause for her tears?" he held Misaki close, but she did not retaliate. "… Let Ayuzawa go," Usui's voice was calm and collected, but with a murderous intent hidden. His face could be read like an open book: _touch her and you die_.

"I've been meaning to say this, but I've confessed to Misaki-chan. If all you can do is to make her cry after all her efforts, then I say it's better if she transferred to Miyabigaoka and graduate there… as my _girlfriend_." Hearing this, Misaki wiped her tears. "Tora-kun, I've told you…" _Tora? _Usui burned with jealousy. _She still calls me by my (uncertified) surname, yet she calls this guy whom she has only known for a short time by his first name!? _He gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath, walking towards the two. As he opened his mouth to speak, before the first word could be spoken, the helicopter landed. This caused a huge commotion, and it became larger as a beautiful lady. Anne, descended from it (beautiful was what she forced me to describe her as). "Anne…" Usui's veins popped in anger. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO…" he paused, face filled with… is that shock? She was staring at Igarashi in _awe_! "I-Is this _love_?" her face was flushed as she fluttered to Tora's side. "Huh?" her tone changed immediately as she spotted Misaki. "You already have Takumi, so don't cling onto my prince!" she picked up Misaki without effort and threw her towards Usui, whom caught her flawlessly. "Now, my prince, what might your name be?" Anne turned back to Tora, whom was unsure of what to do. At this time, Usui grabbed Misaki's wrist. "Come with me," with that, they were out of sight. Now left on the street were the other two, surrounded by a crowd and a helicopter waiting for Anne's command.

"i-I'm Igarashi Tora…" _she's Takumi's fiancée, huh? Not bad… rich enough. Dad will probably be pleased… Misaki-chan, you gotta be happy, yeah? 3 _"Shall we go somewhere, my princess?" Tora kneeled and offered his hand. "O-oh? Of course! What a gentleman!" she took his hand and he rose. "Let us go," they boarded the helicopter and flew to an unknown place that is unidentified to this day.

"Let go, Usui!" Misaki slapped his hand away. They were in a dark alley where no one will dare to approach without reason. "Ayuzawa called him by his name," whispered Usui just loud enough for Misaki and only Misaki to hear. "Hah?" then she recalled. "Ah, you mean Tora-kun?" Usui snapped and slammed his hands against the wall, trapping Misaki. "Ayuzawa has never called me by my name." _Is he jealous? _Thought Misaki. Then she recalled what she saw. "You… were kissing that girl," she looked away. She didn't want to see Usui's face. She didn't want him to say "I love her, so let's break up" to her. Usui used his right hand to hold Misaki's chin, gently turning it to face him. "I love you." He pressed his lips onto hers, and Misaki tried to retaliate, _that_ kiss kept replaying in her head. Usui held her tight. "I'm not giving you to anyone else, especially that Igarashi. That kiss was forced on me. I'll kiss you any number of times you like. No… I'll kiss you even if you hate it. _I love you, Misaki_."

Hearing that, Misaki gave up. She can't win against the perverted alien. He's forever number one… and that includes his place in her heart too. After forever, Usui finally pulled himself away from Misaki. "… What about your fiancée?" Misaki asked. She didn't think she'd let go that easily. After all, she came all the way from English. Imagine! Just for a guy! It can't be that simple, can it? "Ah, that? You don't have to worry about it. It's just for her own self entertainment. Didn't you see her just now? She likes Igarashi… your _Tora-kun_." _Ah… he is jealous_. "Misa-chan, I want you to call me by my name." Hearing him call her 'Misa-chan', Misaki tensed up. "Don't call me that, Usui!" then her brain sent a wave to her mouth, reminding her: "We have to hurry! We're probably late for the job…" but Usui wasn't gonna let her go so easily. "Until you call me by my name, you're not going anywhere, and I'll keep calling you _Misa-chan_." This is why Misaki hate Usui so much. Always doing things his way… "T-Ta…" Usui smiled, waiting for her to finish. "Ta… Takumi…" with that, she pushed him aside and ran in the direction of Maid Latte. _Woah, that was embarrassing! I'm never doing that again! _Back at the alley, Usui had his mouth covered… he was embarrassed as well. "She's really sly… Misaki."

_Note from author, which is me :D _

_Hey there! I hope you liked this fanfic! Sorry that it's a bit rushed and not really detailed, but I don't think it'll be interesting if I made it too long, would it? So let's stick to the old rules and make it short and interesting! Thanks for waiting! And I hope you enjoyed this short story! _


End file.
